the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss.Dantes Arrives At the Scoiety!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Board Introduction Oc Miss.Dantes Arrives At the Scoiety! 35 Comments Sylveondream Sylveondream @sylveondream 3 years ago Name: Amelia Rose Dantes Age: 23 Nickname: Amy but prefers to be called Rose Appearance: Tall slender girl with long light brown hair and pale skin wearing a dark blue dress with a black belt that hugged her waist. The collar of the dress was black and was adored buy a small little necklace. Black gloves and high heels finish her out fit. Plus she has green eyes. Occupation: Has a boyfriend but it is a forced relationship. Studying: How others live as supernatural begins. Quote: "I want to learn what others can not." Background: Amelia was born into wealth by her father and mother who she greatly loves and appreciates. When she was 6 years old her mother died giving birth to her brother who died as well. This devastated her father into a depression that lasted about 3 years, swearing that he will provide for his only daughter He began to teach her many things that normal girl would not. One of theses studies was rouge science and that quickly became a passion and soon a profession as soon as she turned 18. Weight: 120 Height: 5"2 Voice claim: Amelia Dantes's carriage jerked to a stop as they stopped at the stairs of the society. Grabbing her lover's hand she stepped out of the carriage and up the stairs as her love carried her things before placing them near her once they were at the door. Softly kissing her the man went back to the waiting carriage and left Amelia alone, facing the society's grand doors she gently knocked on them and waited for anyone to open the door. Recommend 10 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago • edited *Mz. Hyde opens the door after a few knocks.* Are you Miss. Dantes? •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Taking a bow the young girl nods and smiles politely." I am, it is a pleasure to meet you mam." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Sylveondream • 3 years ago Ma'am? Oh GAWD!! I look like an old lady don't I?! •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Oh that is not what I implied." she giggled offering her hand for the other to shake." It is just how I greet others." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Sylveondream • 3 years ago Oh! Sorry for over reacting! I'm Mz. Hyde, a night manager here. *She shakes her hand.* I received word that you would be joining us, usually Lodgers just show up out of nowhere. Judging by all your bags and your fancy carriage, you are quite well-off! 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Amelia blushed at the complement. "Well I am certain that you have heard of my father before right? My father thought it was best for me to continue my career here." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Sylveondream • 3 years ago Let's seeee Dantes...Dantes....Dantes.... *She searches her mind for a moment.* I'm afraid not. Ooo! Let me guess! Lord's daughter?! A big wig in the Church's daughter?! An Opera star?! 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited She couldn't help but laugh at her exited personality." His name is William Dantes the count of London." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Sylveondream • 3 years ago Oh! . . . Who's that? 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "He is a high standard man with a mansion of his own, though he dose not like to reveal too much of himself or his life." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Sylveondream • 3 years ago What does he do? •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Well he is a retired man but he owns a few businesses hear and there winch make sense, sense he is a business man." Amelia explained 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Sylveondream • 3 years ago Ah, a tycoon! Nice!~ •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "May I come in?" She asked grabbing her bags and waved to her carriage signaling for them to leave. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Sylveondream • 3 years ago Of course! •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Walking in Amelia took notice of how big the building is and how much artifacts it has. "You can call me Rose if you want." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Sylveondream • 3 years ago Ooooo.....we already have a Rose.... 2 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Amelia nodded. "You can call me Amy then." •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Sylveondream Guest • 3 years ago (Glad that someone took notice of this) •Share › Avatar Tairais Sylveondream • 3 years ago (( *Kicks the million comics I've drawn for Richard and Elias to several songs from the soundtrack under the rug* I love that musical c: )) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago LIzzy crashed through the door falling at Amelia's feet. "Oh hello." She said. (OH MY GAWD YES! COUNT OF MONTE CRISTO!!!!!) 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Taken back Amelia regained her formal appearance and smiled. "Hello there, my name is Amelia Rose Dantes but I would prefer if you called me Rose. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Lizzy Masters." Lizzy said. "Ugh this stupid thing locked up again" She muttered hand outstretched toward the tool box that was on the floor. It lifted and went to her hand and she started working on her leg. 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Amelia bowed, taking notice of Lizzy's leg she couldn't quite help but ask. "How did this happen?" •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Long story" Lizzy said in between turns. She then stood up and smiled. "There we are" 1 •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Seeing that she won't be getting anymore answers she left it at that and extended her hand for a shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Sylveondream • 3 years ago Lizzy shook her hand smiling. •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "May I come in?" Amelia asked grabbing her bags. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Uh, where's your letter?" Lizzy asked. •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Right here mam." grabbing a soft envelope from her dress's pocket she handed it to her." I might not be here all the time though, considering that I will have to take on important meetings with my father every know and then." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Sylveondream • 3 years ago Lizzy looked at it and examined the flourish of Dr. Jekyll's writing. "yep that's him alright" •Share › Avatar Sylveondream Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Amelia nodded in agreement. "He really is." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Welp come on in! Also be careful. What do you study? I study the paranormal and magic" Lizzy said stepping aside. •Share › − Avatar Sylveondream Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "I study how the supernatural creatures live." she said walking inside. "I must say though, this building is much bigger than it is outside." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Sylveondream • 3 years ago "Cool!" Lizzy said smiling. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy